


Body Appreciation

by AnotherGallavichLove



Series: Prompts [47]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Body appriciation, Fluff, Future Fic, Kissing, M/M, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 19:41:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5103305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherGallavichLove/pseuds/AnotherGallavichLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt: Hello! This fic is based off of a dream i had last night. Ian and micky are cuddling and ian tells mick how much he loves his thick thighs and his body in general. (Mick is being an insecure little muffin and ian loves him up)❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body Appreciation

”Mick?” Ian called from the bedroom. Mickey hummed in response as he had a mouth full of toothpaste. ”Can you come here?”

 

”Um ushing my eeth” Mickey managed to get out, and then went back to scrubbing his teeth clean, looking in the mirror.

 

His skin was flushed red, his lips were swollen. His ass was aching from the slaps that his boyfriend had delivered to it just a few minutes ago.

 

A part of him had thought that maybe moving in together, getting their own place would be a bad idea.

 

He had heard about couples fighting, losing passion and even breaking up when they started sharing an apartment.

 

That hadn’t happened with him and Ian, though. Everything was fucking perfect and for the first time in his life he could say that he was honestly, one hundred percent happy. Ian entered the bathroom, dressed in his boxers just like Mickey.

 

He smiled at Mickey through the mirror and stepped closer, wrapping an arm around his middle and pressing a kiss to the back of his neck.

 

Mickey smiled a little bit around the toothbrush and then took his out, spitting out the toothpaste and cleaning his mouth with some water.

 

”I love you” Ian whispered in his ear, and Mickey’s smile grew even bigger. He wasn’t really one to just say the words randomly like Ian, but fuck did he like to hear it. Mickey hummed contently and placed his hand on top of Ian’s on his stomach, lacing their fingers together.

 

”I love you too” He confirmed, and Ian grinned against his skin before placing a deeper kiss there. ”I’m exhausted, man. Let’s just go to bed”

 

His legs were also kind of weak by now, but he wasn’t going to say that. No need to give that fucking ginger giant more confidence than he already had.

 

As soon as Ian’s back was against the sheets, he pulled Mickey down, wrapping his arms tightly around his body. A couple of years back, Mickey probably would have pulled away, scared of how good it felt.

 

Now, though, he just snuggled into Ian’s warm skin, chest against his side, arm slung over his torso.

 

Ian buried his nose in Mickey’s black hair, breathing him in, trying to figure out how a person could be so fucking addictive.

 

Mickey bent one of his legs, putting it sort of between Ian’s, his knee ending up at his hip. He let out a content sigh and placed a kiss to Ian’s neck. Ian smiled at that, and let one of his hands wander from Mickey’s side down to his thigh, massaging it absentmindedly, sometimes letting his hand drift up to his ass and then back down again.

 

Nothing really sexual, but just… cuddling.

 

Falling asleep together.

 

”Don’t do that” Mickey whispered into his neck after a few minutes.

 

Ian frowned, and pulled his face away from his head, stilling his hand.

 

”Don’t do what?” Mickey sighed, keeping his face in Ian’s neck.

 

”Don’t touch me like that… there”

 

Ian frowned even harder and moved his hand from Mickey’s thigh to his chin, tilting his head up to look him in the eye.

 

”What’s wrong?”

 

They had been together for a long time. Mickey had never ever said anything about him not liking it when Ian touched his legs before.

 

Mickey rolled his eyes, and shook his head slightly.

 

”Just fucking don’t, okay?” His voice was barely above a whisper, since they were both tired and basically ready to go to sleep already. ”I don’t feel… fuck”

 

”What?” Ian asked.

 

”I don’t fucking like my legs, alright?” Mickey finally spit out. ”And I don’t fucking like it when you touch them like that, so don’t”

 

”Baby…” Ian said softly, cupping his cheek. Mickey seemed to melt at the sound. ”You don’t like it, I won’t do it. But your legs are fucking beautiful”

 

Mickey frowned and looked into Ian’s eyes for another moment before pushing his hand away from his cheek and laying his head down on Ian’s chest.

 

”No they’re not” Ian heard him mumble, and rolled his eyes, pushing Mickey onto his back to hover over him, looking into his eyes.

 

Mickey looked up at him, eyes full of some kind of emotion that Ian couldn’t quite place even after all their years together.

 

Maybe it was because Mickey didn’t show it very often. Ian thought it might be insecurity, and he was right.

 

”Baby” Ian whispered again, lowering his face slightly closer to Mickey’s and letting a hand wander back down to the side of his thigh.

 

Mickey tensed slightly, but didn’t say anything. Most likely because he did in fact like the feeling, he just didn’t like his thighs.

 

”Have I ever told you that your thighs are my favorite part of your body?” Ian asked, his hand massaging the skin lazily.

 

Mickey bit his bottom lip, shaking his head, idly resembling a lost puppy.

 

”Thick and pale” Ian said, lowering his face a little bit more so that their lips were just barely touching. ”So fucking sexy”

 

Mickey rolled his eyes, but Ian took his other hand, placing it to his cheek.

 

”I mean it. You don’t ever have to be insecure, Baby” Ian said, knowing that the use of the nickname secretly calmed Mickey down.

 

He looked up at Ian, and his blue eyes had let go of the insecurity. Now they were just soft, filled with wonder. Love.

 

”I love your body” Ian promised in a whisper into Mickey’s mouth. ”Your thighs” He said before letting his hand drift up to his hips and a little bit higher, softly caressing his skin. ”Your stomach” He said, moving his head to press a kiss to Mickey’s neck.

 

Mickey started squirming slightly, and Ian realized that Mickey wasn’t only insecure about his legs, but his stomach too.

 

And he wondered how the fuck he hadn’t found out about this earlier.

 

Ian deepened the kiss on Mickey’s neck, starting to suck a little bit, dragging a small moan out of Mickey.

 

”Your arms” He added, letting his hand drift down Mickey’s right arm, all the way down to his hand, lacing their fingers together.

 

Ian placed a last kiss to Mickey’s neck before lifting his head to look into his eyes again.

 

”I love you” He said as a conclusion, and Mickey smiled up at him lazily, squeezing his hand. ”You don’t ever have to be scared that I don’t like something on your body” Ian promised. ”If you haven’t noticed, I’m pretty fucking in love with you”

 

”I’m pretty fucking in love with you too, Gallagher”

 

Ian grinned at that, placing a searing kiss to Mickey’s lips.

 

”You know what I like the most about your sexy ass legs?” Ian asked into his mouth, and Mickey chuckled, shaking his head.

 

”They feel so fucking good wrapped around me when I’m fucking you into the mattress”

 

Mickey pressed another kiss to his lips.

 

”You just gonna yap about it all night or are you gonna do it?”


End file.
